Sonic Thunder
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: First story of Series 1-Year 1. Shortly after the fall of Robotnik, the Shadows of Dark Mobius are first mentioned, and a tiger warrior turns on the Freedom Fighters. Can Sonic and friends stop this madman? Please R


Sonic Thunder  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
A few days after the death of Robotnik, the Freedom Fighters began reconstruction of Mobotropolis under the leadership of King Acorn and the support of Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog. However, despite the joy in the city, all was not as well as it seemed. A tiger, by the name of Syrus Tygroliph, as he left the city, seethed with hatred toward the king due to the death of his father Trevor. What he does not know is that it was not King Acorn who killed Trevor. Rather, it was Nack the Weasel who was the cause of the tragedy. The foul weasel disguised himself as the king to fool any witnesses. There was also a greater problem in the Great Forest by the name of Thundros, a thunder spirit who escaped from his interdimensional prison, undoubtedly as a result of Robotnik's demise. He waited in the Great Forest to bend any great warrior to his will.  
  
Princess Sally grew concerned with the fact of Syrus leaving Mobotropolis, because he was one of her father's greatest warriors and aided Uncle Chuck during times of war. She was so concerned she sent Tails, Sonic's apprentice, to follow Syrus out of town and report back if anything strange happens. "Aye-aye, Sally!," he said with a salute as he flew off in search of the misunderstood tigrine. Tails followed Syrus to the edge of the forest southeast of Mobotropolis. But, to his suprise, he saw a creature remiscent of a raven-like creature with a crown and an electric glow.  
  
"Who are you?," Syrus timidly asked, and the raven replied "I am the spirit Thundros!" Then the tiger warrior asked "What do you want with me?" Then Thundros explained "I have seen the grief caused by your father's death in the hands of the king. I have felt your bitterness as you left the city. I know your hatred toward the king, his daughter, and all who support the royal family." Then, with a sly grin, he continued "Give me your loyalty, and not only will you exact your revenge, but I will see that you are amply rewarded as well!" Syrus, kneeling toward the evil spirit, said humbly "I pledge my loyalty to you, O Great Thunder Spirit!"  
  
Upon hearing this, a frightened Tails flies hurriedly back to the Mobotropolis Palace. "Oh my gosh!" Sally gasped, "Syrus? With that evil dark spirit?! This is a catastrophe!" "How do you know so much about Thundros, Aunt Sally?," asked Tails, curious to know. Sally explained "According to an old legends book Julayla showed me when I was young, Thundros was an evil demon, one of many demons called the Shadows of Dark Mobius. When their leader was sent back to his world, some went into Dark World Mobius with him. Some were caught in a limbo state between worlds, like Thundros. Yet others were caught in sadistic statues, dark Chaos Emeralds, and other ominous items. Thundros' thunder powers could doom Mobotropolis and maybe even all of Mobius! We must get Sonic!"  
  
As Sally and Tails went to Sonic to tell about the situation at hand, Thundros presented Syrus with the mortal version of the Thunder Scimitar, which is the weapon all warriors loyal to the vile Thunder Demon received. Thundros explained to Syrus "If you succeed in performing a great task, or if I bring you back to life should you fall, I will give you the Immortal Thunder Scimitar" Syrus nods in agreement and holds the blade out over the forest ground, and out of the ground emerged glowing armored warriors called Electroknights. With an army of Electroknights, Syrus planned an attack on the city... and a way to eliminate the king!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
A lookout reports to Antoine about armies of "lightning knights" storming the city. "Sacre blue cheese," Antoine exclaimed. "I must warn ze princess, school paste!" "You mean 'post haste,' Antoine," said the lookout as he and the disquieted guardsman tell Sally and Sonic about the oncoming threat. Sally gasped "Sonic! Syrus must have summoned up his own army to attack the city!" "I hear ya, Sal!," said Sonic as he came running in. "We'll get our army together and halt the attack." "What do you mean, 'we'?," questioned Antoine. Sonic answered "You and me both, Ant. Let's get 'em!"  
  
Before Sonic and Antoine left, the Blue Blur said "We may need Dulcy, too--she can get them from above." As they left to stop the onslaught, Sally said "Goodbye," and, while looking up, said as if in the style of a prayer, "May they be safe."  
  
As the hordes of Electroknights torched some of the buildings with blowtorches and fire bombs, Dulcy extinguished the blazes with her ice powers and countered their fire with some flame of her own. Antoine and his squadron decimated four battalions of Electroknights, and while Sonic's team took on five battalions of the glowing soldiers, the Blue Blur himself sent their Alpha Electron war machine (which looked like a glowing tank with a wolf's face for a battering ram) to the scrap heap.  
  
But the enemy was not without retaliation, for as soon as Sonic demolished the electrified tank, Syrus ambushed him and Antoine with a lightning orb. The resulting injury wasn't serious, but was enough to need medical attention. Bunnie, who was recently relieved of her robotic limbs, brought the injured duo back to the Palace. The injuries caused a major setback to the army's morale, while Syrus pressed forward to the palace. Once inside, he was closer to his goal: The throne room... and the king!  
  
Once Sonic and Antoine recovered from the recent ambush, Tails tells Sonic that Syrus has found the king. Upon hearing this, Sonic dashes to where the king was: atop a balcony overlooking the city. Unfortunately, Syrus found him too. He dashes past an unaware hedgehog with his scimitar ready. "Sir Tygroliph! What is the meaning of this?!," King Acorn exclaimed. Syrus replied, "Ah, your majesty. Perhaps you thought I'd forget what you did to my father Trevor."  
  
  
  
"I tell you, I did nothing to your father!," the king protested nervously as he gazed at the glowing sword. The tiger, with an ominous growl, shouted "You lie! Now you must either fight or die!" King Acorn, unsheathing his sword, said "You leave me no choice!" Soon, the fight began. The dueling pair circled many times on the balcony as the beat their swords together, but Syrus was the better swordsman, for as the king was backed against a wall near the door Sonic was standing in, the enraged tiger swung his sword and knocked the king's sword out of his hand.  
  
Sonic, prepared to save the king, dashes to his side. Just as Syrus raised his scimitar in preparation to kill the king, Sonic uses a Spin Dash to knock Syrus against the half-wall("What I call the part of the balcony you lean on to look downward to the ground below"-Danny). Before Syrus could recover from the blow, Sonic used a Strike Dash to knock Syrus over the half-wall.   
  
As he fell to his doom, Syrus cried out "Thundros, help me!" Then the tiger went splat on the pavement below. Sonic thought that this was the end of Syrus. He was wrong! Dark clouds, the color of midnight, rolled in and, to Sonic's suprise, a red-violet lightning bolt surged downward and struck the body of Syrus.  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
The lightning bolt raises the fallen Syrus to life and places him back upon the balcony. The tiger then gained the Immortal Thunder Scimitar. Afterwards Thundros said to him "Syrus, I give you my strength. Finish him off NOW!" "Yes, my lord," said Syrus with a malicious grin, "I hear... and I obey!" After saying that, Syrus slashes the king with a diagonal slash from his right shoulder to his left hip, killing the kindly monarch. Sally arrived at the battle scene, but she was too late-- her father lay upon the balcony floor, slain. Sally gasped "Daddy!" She knelt beside her father and wept "I'm sorry, Daddy!" Syrus soon turned to the large, holographic image of Thundros and said "Now, for your glory, I shall change this city so that it may be your capital. From this day on, it shall be rechristened as... Thunderopolis!"  
  
Upon saying that, he raised his sword to the darkened sky. Once Thundros teleported the Freedom Fighters out of the city, the city was changed to a city with a beautiful but ominous neon glow, since the clouds blocked out the sun and stars. The palace was turned into a palace that looked like it was taken out of "Arabian Nights." Meanwhile, outside of the city, the Freedom Fighters watched as their home was once again overtaken by evil. All of the Freedom Fighters, that is, except Sally, who went to be alone to mourn her father, and Sonic, who found a confession note from Nack, revealing that he was the one who killed Trevor Tygroliph and not the king. The part that mentioned disguising himself revealed the reason for hating the king.  
  
As Sonic returned to the group, the Ancient Walkers appeared. The pterodactyl Ancient Walker was the first to speak. He said:  
  
"A lone, dark quest ye must embark  
  
To free Mobius from a power dark.  
  
To save Mobius from Thundros' wrath,  
  
Thou must follow the stars and thine own path."  
  
An upright pentagram appeared before Sonic and his friends. Each of the stars points was marked with a green dot on the tip. The next speaker was the bird-masked Ancient Walker. He intoned:  
  
"Each of these points is a magical zone  
  
For each of thee to travel alone.  
  
In each of these zones is a magical treasure  
  
Which will destroy Thundros' power beyond measure."  
  
The pentagram disappeared and, in its place, materialized the images of five pyramid-shaped Chaos Emeralds. The blue-masked walker was the last speaker. He spoke these words:  
  
"Seek each of these stones for thy king's sake,  
  
For these stones will Mobius from darkness wake.  
  
Each of these stones is an Emerald of Thunder,  
  
Which, when united, will cut Thundros' power asunder."  
  
Soon the walkers and their signs vanished, leaving behind near Sonic's feet a map of the area. He picked up the map and, once he learned where the Thunder Emeralds are, called Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor to his side. Sonic said "Okay, here's the plan. I'll go to the Iceberg Island Zone to get the Blue Thunder Emerald. Tails, you enter the Sunset Shrine Zone and snag the Pink Thunder Emerald. Rotor, enter the Electrolyte Desert Zone for the Yellow Thunder Emerald. Bunnie, you go get the White Thunder Emerald in the Moonlight Mountain Zone. And Antoine--" Antoine clears his throat with a cough. Sonic continued, "Ant, you go to the Vulcan Canyon Zone and procure the Red Thunder Emerald." Dulcy finally catches up with the group, since she was delayed by a few companies of Electroknights. "Can I help?," asked the young dragon.  
  
Sonic said "Well, you could take us to the entrances to these zones, but after you drop us off, go find Sally and stay with her. She needs someone to comfort her." Dulcy nodded, as if she knew what was the problem with Sally. So she did as she was instructed. As the dragon returned to comfort the princess, each Freedom Fighter entered a zone to find a Thunder Emerald.  
  
-Chapter 4-  
  
Sonic enters the Iceberg Island Zone-- a frozen island with an icy mountain in its center. He dashes across the cerulean shore, braving the biting arctic winds, and makes his way to the mountain. His first troubles came in the forms of Icebats (aptly named- they were frozen bat-like creatures), Snowcats (white tigers that appeared out of the foothills), and Frostserpents (snakes with icy skin, frosty breath, and a nonpoisonous but painful bite).   
  
Sonic melted the monsters with a preheated Sonic Spin and continued to the cliffs, where he was ambushed by Ice Trolls (humanioids with blue skin and ice magic). But the swift hedgehog hero made a sonic boom that caused a cave-in and sealed the Ice Trolls in their caves. After more Ice Troll attacks, Sonic finally makes it to the peak, where the Blue Thunder Emerald awaited... but not without a guardian; Sonic's path was obstructed by an Ice Dragon.  
  
At first it seemed hopeless to slay the Ice Dragon, but when he saw the bulging orb in the beast's chest, the hedgehog laughed and said "Why didn't I think of that before?" At saying that, Sonic made another preheated Sonic Spin and slashed the orb in the Ice Dragon's chest, thus causing the foul creature to melt, and allowing Sonic to escape with the Blue Thunder Emerald.  
  
Tails ventured into the Japanesque interior of Sunset Shrine Zone. As the light of the setting sun shone through the stained glass windows, the two-tailed apprentice of Sonic searched through the lavendar, pink, and fuschia corridors and shafts of the shrine in search of the Pink Thunder Emerald. He first met trouble when he was ambushed by two marble guards.  
  
But Tails outsmarted the guards by ducking and letting the guards hit each other with their own spears. He continued on his way, being careful around the areas where guards are most likely to appear, until he found the sanctuary of the Pink Thunder Emerald. But before he could get his hands on the pyramid-shaped gem, he needed to get past the Marble Dragon Idol.  
  
At first the guardian seemed invincible, but through careful observation, the young fox notice a weak spot in the middle horn (the dragon had three horns). Tails found a spear against the wall of the sanctuary. He desperately grabs the spear and hurls it directly at the vulnerable spot in the middle horn. The idol was ready to explode, but not before Tails grabbed the Pink Thunder Emerald and escaped via a secret passage in the sanctuary leading out of the shrine.  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
  
  
Rotor wanders into the Electrolyte Desert, a cold desert with a dry thunderstorm. He first met danger in the form of a squadron of Ant Lion Knights. He hits the toughest-looking one with a good punch, which caused the rest of the knights to vanish into thin air. He then realized that, by defeating the leader, the rest of the Ant Lion Knights would disappear.  
  
He used this strategy to fight his way to a cave in one of the cliffs. The walrus genius noticed, as he entered, a yellow-tinted glow deeper inside the cavern. "A Chaos Emerald?," he thought as he got closer, only to be ambushed by a trio of giant blackwidow spiders.  
  
Rotor barely dodged the spiders' bites and smashed them by making a loose stalactite fall on them. In the center of the cavern lay the Yellow Thunder Emerald, but just as he got close, a golden cobra rose up from behind it. Fortunately, Rotor found a sword in the hand of a deceased warrior's skeleton. Since the warrior wouldn't need it anymore, Rotor takes the sword and slashes the serpent in the chest. After the confrontation, Rotor takes the Yellow Thunder Emerald and exits the cavern before it exploded.  
  
By the time Rotor got clear, Bunnie just entered the Moonlight Mountain Zone, a pale white mountain with a whitish-yellow moon and some stars as the only illumination. She started climbing the foothills, only to be ambushed by ten ghostly warriors. For guards, they were easy to take down in one round. "Things could get uglier as I get closer to the Emerald," Bunnie said to herself as she continued climbing up the mountain. If only she know how close to the truth she really was, for as soon as she was about three quarters up the mountain, Bunnie was "greeted" by five Silver Knights. They were a little tougher, but each one was taken down by a few karate kicks.  
  
Bunnie then made it to the peak and entered a small cave, where the White Thunder Emerald lay upon a moderately large pillar. But as she learned, the emerald was not unguarded; a white eagle with magical powers and a nasty disposition attacked the young rabbit. She tried to jump kick the albino avian, but the bird shocked her with his electrical field. When she recovered from the shock, Bunnie noticed a katana lying on the east wall of the cave. Bunnie quickly snatched the katana and slashed the vile eagle, grounding it... permanentally. She grabbed the White Chaos Emerald and exited the cave before it caved in.  
  
Antoine wanders into the volcanic Vulcan Canyon Zone in search for the Red Thunder Emerald. His first problems came from the fiery serpents known only as the Pyrosnakes. There was no water in the zone, so Antoine improvised by using dust to extinguish the fiery snakes. After several assaults of Pyrosnakes, and a few fire blasts from the ground, Antoine finally made it to the Red Thunder Emerald. Like the first four emeralds, this one had a guardian: A magma monster with fiery powers and a bad attitude! Antoine looked around for something to use to extinguish the monster, and noticed a bottle filled with liquid, bearing the label "Ice Potion." "A great find," thought Antoine as he threw the vial of magic fluid at the flaming beast, solidifying it. Antoine used the stone cold beast to get the Red Thunder Emerald and to get out of the zone.  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
Once all of the Thunder Emeralds were gathered, the magic of the zones transported the Freedom Fighters back to the Great Forest, where the Ancient Walkers awaited their return. The blue-masked Walker said with a smile behind the mask "Very good. Now we must prepare the hedgehog for the final battle with the demon Thundros." Upon saying this, a pentagram appeared in front of Sonic. The pterodactyl Ancient Walker said to Sonic "Hedgehog of speed and courage, place the Blue Emerald on the left arm and step into the center of the pentagram." Sonic did so, knowing the Ancient Walkers had a plan. The same Ancient Walker then said to Tails "Fox of youth and friendship, place the Pink Emerald onto the right leg of the star," and to Rotor, "Walrus of wisdom, place the Yellow Emerald on the pentacle's head."  
  
After the Pink and Yellow Emeralds have been placed, the bird-masked Walker said to Bunnie "Rabbit of beauty and love, place the White Emerald on the left leg of the star," and to Antoine, "Warrior of justice and loyalty, place the Red Emerald on the star's right arm." Soon all of the Emeralds were in place. The blue-masked Ancient Walker then solemnly spoke this incantation:  
  
"O Thunder Emeralds, hear our plea,  
  
Return light to land, sky, and sea.  
  
Spirits of Earth, Air, Water, and Fire,  
  
Empower this hedgehog, 'tis our desire!"  
  
Soon Sonic was turned into a Super Sonic-like warrior surrounded by lightning sparks. The blue-masked Ancient Walker said "Thou art now 'Thunder Sonic', and powerful enough to face Thundros." Then Dulcy, upset, flies up to Sonic and the Ancient Walkers. "We may need the power, too!," cries Dulcy, "Because Syrus has captured and enslaved Sally!"  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
Thunder Sonic raced to Thunderopolis with the energies of the Thunder Emeralds empowering him to face the enemy. A "welcoming committee" of four Electroknights confronted him at the gates. But the electrified hedgehog zapped them with his own electricity. With the guards out of the way, Sonic blasted through the gates and into Thunderopolis. Armies overwhelmed the prickly protagonist, but Thunder Sonic blazed through them with Thunder Emerald magic and made his way to the Arabesque palace of Syrus and Thundros.  
  
As soon as he entered the palace, Sonic dashed to the basement to find any prisoners to free. He located a hall with a sign above it that said "Slave Cells." He looked in one of the cells and found Sally, in a long, pearl-gray, sleeveless slave robe. "Sally," Sonic said to her, "It's me-- Sonic! I've come to get you out!" Sally rejoicefully cried out "Sonic! I knew you would come!" Fortunately for Sonic, there were no guards in the basement at the time, or he would have been caught. But then again, Sonic, as Thunder Sonic, could've zapped the guards anyway.  
  
"Stand back, Sal!" Sonic said with a twinkle in his eye. The princess did so, and the sparking hedgehog disintegrated the cell door with a lightning bolt. Sally hugged Sonic without worry of being shocked, since the lightning on Thunder Sonic only affected evildoers, and said "We must hurry, Sonic. Syrus is about to help Thundros release his evil master!"  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
Sonic and Sally raced to the throne room, just in time to see Syrus go into the brownish-green door near the throne and followed him up the tower stairs. In a few minutes, the two found themselves in Thundros' sanctuary, a room that looked like a otherworldly cave with glowing rocks on the walls. In the sanctuary, a portal lay open, obviously ready to release Thundros' master. Thundros, noticing Sonic and Sally, called to the tiger "Syrus! Kill the hedgehog as you killed the king!" Syrus prepared his Thunder Scimitar and said with a sneer "Yes, Thundros! To hear is to obey!" Soon a big fight erupted.  
  
Sonic countered Syrus' sword with his thunder bolts. Though receiving a glancing blow from Syrus, Thunder Sonic eventually struck the renegade tiger with a Spin Dash. This blow stunned Syrus and sent the Thunder Scimitar flying straight upward. Before Syrus could recover so he could reclaim his weapon, Sonic used a Strike Dash to force the evil tiger into the portal.  
  
Thunder Sonic caught the Thunder Scimitar as it came down. He needed the magical weapon, too, because Thundros appeared, ready to fight the Blue Hero of Mobius. "Are you ready to rumble?," challenged the thunder demon. Sonic replied "You bet I am!" Thus the final conflict in this story began. Sonic absorbed most of Thundros' spells into the blade of the Thunder Scimitar. Though injured by the few spells that did not get absorbed, the Thunder Emeralds' magic reduced the injuries to minor wounds, and, with the Thunder Scimitar fully charged, he threw it at Thundros, sending him back to his world.  
  
Soon after the defeat of Thundros, the palace and city were returned to normal, King Acorn was restored, Antoine returned with a handcuffed Nack, and the dark clouds cleared, just in time for Sonic and Sally to watch the sunrise.  
  
The End  
  
=) 


End file.
